YooSu - Always With You
by fysheeah
Summary: Serangan teror dari Korea Utara membuat kedua orang bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Setelah melewati beberapa perjuangan, ternyata mereka bertemu kembali dengan harapan akan terus bersama selamanya. Tapi apa jadinya bila ternyata takdir berkata lain? YooSu with little bit of YunJae and ChangKyu/GS/Romance&Tragedy/NOBASH


**Title : Always With You**

**Cast : YooSu, YunJae, ChangKyu and others (ketauan banget males nyebutin -_-)**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Serangan teror dari Korea Utara membuat kedua orang bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Setelah melewati beberapa perjuangan, ternyata mereka bertemu kembali dengan harapan akan terus bersama selamanya. Tapi apa jadinya bila ternyata takdir berkata lain?**

**WARNING!**

**GS (buat ukenya aja)**

**Okesip silahkan membaca '-')b**

Pada zaman dahulu, ada peperangan memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Pada waktu itu, Korea Selatan kekurangan pasukan untuk melawan Korea Utara. Jadi para tentara mengambil para pelajar dengan cara mengadakan seleksi.

"Baiklah. Hari ini akan saya umukan siapa saja yang lulus dalam seleksi. Yang tidak lulus akan saya tugaskan untuk membimbing para rakyat ke tempat evakuasi." Kata kepala tentara kepada anak-anak di lapangan sekolah.

Semua anak laki-laki menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Baiklah! Akan saya umumkan. Yang lulus ada 30 orang. Diantaranya adalah Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Kim Joonmyun, Shin Donghee, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jinki, Kim Jungmo, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Zhou Mi, Henry Lau, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Youngwoon, Lee Jonghyun, Park Chanyeol, Choi Minho, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Lee Taemin, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Tan Hangeng dan terakhir Park Jungsoo. Yang saya umumkan lulus, sekarang harus menghadiri pelatihan khusus di lapangan militer. Yang tidak lulus, sekarang harus menghadiri rapat untuk persiapan nanti di gedung militer. Sekian terima kasih." Jelas kepala tentara.

"Aku… Lulus…"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku belum siap.."

"Hahaha untung aku tidak terpilih! Hoorayyyyy!"

"Kalian ini! Kita harus rela mati demi membela Negara!"

Keadaan lapangan pun menjadi ribut. Kecuali pada 3 orang yang ada di tengah lapangan.

"Namjachinguku… Yunho.. Dia.. Terpilih?" Kata seorang yeoja bermata besar yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Kedua temannya yang bernama Kim Junsu dan Cho Kyuhyun pun berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat shock karena namjachingu nya terpilih.

"Tenang Jae.. Kita harus berdo'a supaya Yunho tidak akan mengalami hal yang buruk.. Kau harus percaya pada Yunho." Kata seorang yeoja imut bernama Kim Junsu.

"Iya Jae.. Betul apa yang dikatakan Junsu. Kau harus percaya pada Yunho dan berdo'a kepada tuhan.." Kata yeoja cantik tapi bertampang judes yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong pun memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Gomawo sudah menyemangatiku.. Kalian memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku.." Kata Jaejoong sambil menangis.

"Itu lah gunanya sahabat Jae, kami akan selalu disampingmu.." Kata Junsu dan Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang.."

…

"Suie, Joongie, lebih baik aku berpisah disini saja ne.. Aku harus membantu umma ku berkebun.. Annyeong~" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. Annyeong Kyunnie~ hati-hati yaaa.." Kata Junsu dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Kyuhyun pun berlari ke arah kebun.

"Kkkk… Kyunnie anak yang baik ya.." Puji Jaejoong.

"Iya.. Padahal kelihatannya tidak seperti itu.. Eukyangkyang~ Baiklah! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.." Ajak Junsu dengan semangat.

"JOONGIE!"

Junsu dan Jaejoong pun melihat ke sumber suara tersebut.

"YUNNIE~~~!" Teriak Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk Yunhonya.

"Junsu, aku ambil Joongie ya. Mianhae.. Kkkk.." Kata Yunho.

"Suie~ Mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu pulang…" Kata Jaejoong merasa tidak enak pada Junsu.

"Aish.. Gwaenchana~ Sudah sana pergi! Membuat mataku iritasi.. Kkkk.."

"Hahaha.. Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

"Annyeong.."

** *Junsu's POV***

Hah.. Dasar Jung pabbo! Seenaknya saja mengambil Joongie.. Aku jadi pulang sendiri kan.. Huffttt.. Menyebalkan..

Aku terus berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Aku melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Terasa sangat damai… Haahh.. Seandainya tidak ada perang memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan itu, pasti keadaan akan lebih terasa sangat damai..

Aku melihat ada yang menjual buah-buahan. Aku berniat membelinya. Umma dan oppaku kan sangat menyukai buah.. Kkkk.. Mengingat cara oppaku memakan buah-buahan, membuatku tertawa..

Aku melihat banyak sekali jenis buah-buahan yang dijual. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli jeruk dan apel saja.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, harga jeruk dan apel ini berapa?"

"Ah itu, harga satuannya 2.000 won."

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Aku beli jeruk dan apelnya masing-masing 3 ya…"

"Baiklah.."

Ahjumma penjual buah itu memasukkan buah yang aku minta ke dalam kantung plastik. Lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Harga semuanya jadi berapa ahjumma?"

"Harga semuannya jadi 12.000 won."

"Baiklah ahjumma. Ini uangnya." Kataku sambil memberikan uang sejumlah 12.000 won.

"Terima kasih..." Kata ahjumma itu sambil mengambil uang pemberianku.

Kkkk… Akhirnya aku bisa memberikan buah ini kepada umma dan oppaku.. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku. Tapi tiba-tiba…

**DUAARRRR**

** BOOOMMM**

** DOR DOR DOR**

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"TIARAP!"

'Ada… Serangan.. Umma.. Suie takut..' batinku sambil menutup mataku dan menangis.

"TIARAP!"

Terdengar teriakan suara seorang namja di dekatku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku terjatuh dan merasakan seperti ada yang menindih tubuhku.

'Tuhan.. Apa aku sudah mati? Jika belum selamatkan aku..'

** *Normal POV***

"Hah… Mereka sudah pergi.. Serangan teror lagi. Sialan." Kata seorang namja.

Namja itu pun melihat ke arah Junsu. Dia pun tertawa kecil.

"Hey. Bangun. Semua sudah tidak ada apa-apa.." Kata namja itu sambil menepuk pundak Junsu.

Junsu pun bangkit dari keadaan tiarapnya(?) lalu menatap namja yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Apakah kau yang menolongku?" Tanya Junsu.

"Hm.. Ne. Kau ini, aku kan menyuruhmu tiarap, kau malah terus diam berdiri sambil menangis." Jawab namja itu.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku.. Hm… Mianhae juga sudah merepotkanmu.." Kata Junsu lagi.

"Gwaenchana.." Jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Junsu pun menyadari bahwa ada yang hilang.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Buah-buahanku.. Dimana?"

"Disini." Kata namja itu sambil memberikan sebungkus buah-buahan yang tadi dibeli Junsu.

"Go.. Gomawo.." Kata Junsu lagi.

Namja itu pun tersenyum lagi lalu membantu Junsu untuk berdiri.

Saat Junsu sudah berdiri, dia melihat banyak sekali mayat yang berserakan, orang-orang yang terluka dan darah dimana-mana.

"Hiks… Umma…" Isak Junsu

Namja itu mendengar isakan Junsu dan berkata,

"Hey. Yang tegar.." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Junsu.

Junsu pun tidak sengaja melihat tanda pengenal milik namja itu.

"Park.. Yoochun.." Gumam Junsu.

"Hm? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya namja yang bernama Park Yoochun.

"Ah.. I-itu.. Ada di bajumu.." Jawab Junsu gugup.

Mendengar jawaban polos Junsu, namja itu pun tertawa.

"Ahahaha.. Kau benar. Ada di bajuku.."

"Hm.. Yoochun-ssi?" Tanyaku.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau ikut serta dalam perang itu?"

"Hm.. Ya tentu saja. Ah. Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat pelatihan. Sampai nanti gadis imut." Katanya sambil mengacak rambut Junsu lalu langsung berlari entah kemana.

"Park Yoochun.. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi.."

**Keesokan Harinya**

Junsu datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Keadaan sekolah masih sangat sepi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kelas.

"JUNSU!"

Karena merasa dipanggil, Junsu pun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ah.. Joongie!"

"Suie, tumben kau datang pagi-pagi sekali.. Kkkk~" Kata Jaejoong.

"Aish.. Aku ingin datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.. Memangnya Joongie saja yang bisa." Balas Junsu sambil mem'pout'kan bibir imutnya.

Melihat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu, Jaejoong pun mencubit pipi milik Junsu.

"Appo Joongie…" Ringis Junsu sambil mengusap pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae~ suruh siapa kau sangat imut.. Ah aku benar-benar aneh padamu. Kau kan imut, mengapa kau masih belum mempunyai namjachingu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hey. Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah punya namjachingu, kau selalu membahas tentang namjachingu. Sudahlah jangan membahas itu lagi.. Lagipula bukan hanya aku saja yang tidak punya kan? Kyunnie juga tidak punya.." Balas Junsu sambil memasang tampang sebalnya.

"Kkkk.. Ne~ mianhae Suie-yaaa~ Ya sudah, ayo kita segera pergi ke kelas." Kata Jaejoong sambil merangkul bahu Junsu lalu berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

…

"Joongie.."

"Ne Suie?"

"Kemarin… Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kemarin kan ada serangan teror lagi.." Tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Ah itu… Aku baik-baik saja Suie.. Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Ada seorang namja yang menolongku.." Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum manis mengingat namja itu.

"Oh begitu.. Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya lega.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing, termasuk Junsu, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Lee seonsaengnim pun masuk ke kelas.

"Baik anak-anak. Selamat pagi." Sapa Lee seonsaengnim kepada anak-anak di kelas.

Semua murid di kelas pun membalas sapaan Lee seonsaengnim.

"Selamat pagi Lee seonsaengnim.."

"Baiklah.. Hari ini ada pengumuman penting dari pihak rumah sakit. Kepada seluruh murid yeoja, adakah yang bersedia untuk menjadi perawat di medan perang? Jika ada, acungkan tangan kalian dan sebutkan nama kalian." Jelas Lee seonsaengnim.

"Aku belum siap.. Aku takut.." Kata salah satu murid yeoja.

"Bagaimana ini.. Umma…"

"Hiks.. Aku ingin.. Tapi.."

"DIAM!" Teriak Lee seonsaengnim.

Semua murid yeoja dikelas pun langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah. Yang bersedia silahkan lakukan perintah saya yang tadi." Lanjut Lee seonsaengnim.

"Saya bersedia."

** *Junsu's POV***

"Saya bersedia." Kata Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

Aku pun langsung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakangku.

"Kyuhyun. Memangnya kau berani?" Kata seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus membantu memperjuangkan Negara ini. Negara ini adalah tempat kelahiranku." Kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Lee seonsaengnim pun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah. Apakah ada lagi?" Tanya Lee seonsaengnim.

"Sa… Saya bersedia.."

Aku langsung melihat ke arah Joongie yang sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Jo.. Joongie.." Panggilku tidak percaya.

"Yunnie ada di medan perang. Aku harus merawatnya bila dia terluka!" Katanya padaku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Lee seonsaengnim.

"Kim.. Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Joongie.

Aku benar-benar salut pada Joongie.. Dia benar-benar mencintai Yunho sampai dia rela seperti itu.

Jika aku menjadi perawat di medan perang… Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan Yoochun lagi?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengacungkan tanganku.

"Nama saya Kim Junsu. Saya bersedia untuk menjadi perawat di medan perang." Kataku dengan mantap.

"Saya bersedia!"

"Saya juga bersedia!"

"Seonsaengnim saya bersedia!"

"Saya juga seonsaengnim!"

'Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa bertemu Yoochun lagi..'

***Normal POV***

Sekarang semua murid yang bersedia untuk menjadi perawat sedang mendapat pelatihan khusus di lapangan militer.

Junsu, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pun sedang memperhatikan kepala perawat sedang mempraktikan bagaimana caranya untuk mengikat tandu, memakaikan perban, dll.

…

"Haaahh.. Lumayan susah ya.." Keluh Jaejoong.

"Hey! Jangan mengeluh! Kalau mengeluh terus bagaimana kita bisa menang? Berusaha dan tegarlah!" Kata Kyuhyun kepada Jaejoong.

Mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'tegar', membuat Junsu kembali mengingat sosok Yoochun.

'Hey. Yang tegar..'

'Hah… Aku benar-benar penasaran.. Yoochun itu ada di pasukan mana ya?' Batin Junsu sambil celingukan mencari sosok Yoochun.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Ah Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol pun duduk disebelah Junsu lalu menyapa Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong Jaejoong-ah.." Sapa nya dengan ramah.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah.." Joongie membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Kalian ikut serta untuk menjadi perawat ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aish.. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau ketus sekali sih?" Dengus Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah sebalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah Junsu, kulihat kau seperti sedang mencari seseorang tadi. Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ramah pada Junsu.

"Ah ne.. Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau mengenal orang yang bernama Park Yoochun?" Tanya Junsu.

"Park Yoochun? Ah dia ketua pasukan kami.. Kenapa kau menanyakan dia Su?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ah tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.."

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

***Junsu's POV***

Perang pun dimulai.. Bunyi tembakan dan ledakan dimana-mana.. Jeritan orang yang terluka dan menangis pun terdengar di mana-mana. Mayat berserakan, darah yang tumpah dimana-mana sudah menjadi penglihatanku sehari-hari.

Kami sebagai perawat pun semakin sibuk karena setiap menit pasien pasti bertambah. Oleh karena itu kami harus kuat fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi ini semua.

"PASUKAN KOREA UTARA DATANG! CEPAT BERSEMBUNYI DI TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN!" Teriak para namja yang sudah ditugaskan untuk memandu kami semua.

**DOR DOR DOR**

**BUUMMM**

**DUAAARRR**

"AAAAHHH! UMMAAAAA!"

"Hiks.. Abeoji.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"KOREA UTARA KEJAM! HUAAAAA!"

Aku mendengar jeritan orang-orang yang kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya. Tanpa sadar air mataku pun mengalir.

"Suie.. Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo cepat kita bersembunyi!" Kata Joongie sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah dibawa Joongie.

…

Setelah sekian menit, serangan itu pun berhenti. Kami pun bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah serangannya sudah berhenti.." Kata Joongie.

"HEY! PASUKAN YANG TERLUKA SUDAH DATANG! CEPAT BAWAKAN TANDU!" Kata salah satu tentara yang datang ke tempat persembunyian kami.

Semua perawat pun segera mengikat tandu termasuk aku lalu membawa tandu kepada pasukan yang terluka. Aku membawa tandu berdua dengan salah satu perawat cantik yang bernama Kim Taeyeon.

"YUNNIE!" Teriak Joongie.

"Hiks.. Yunnie.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Isak Joongie sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Cepat bantu dia. Jangan pacaran terus." Kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Hehehe.. Mian Kyu.. Ayo Yunnie." Kata Joongie lalu memapah Yunhonya untuk berjalan lalu berbaring diatas tandu.

Aku tersenyum melihat pasangan YunJae itu. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok Yoochun yang terluka parah.

"Yoo.. YOOCHUN!"

**-TBC-**

**Adoh ane cape bangetlah ngetiknya -_-)/ Hahaha.. Kepanjangan ga? Oh iya kalo udah baca tolong review ya. Ane tau ente baca mwahahahah /ketawa bareng changkyu/ xD Pokoknya review T_T kalian harus menghargai perjuanganku ini.. Tanganku keriting **** #lebay Yaudah pokoknya review yaa..**

**Fysheeah pamitt**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Always Keep The Faith Cassie's :3 (buat yg merasa cassie)**


End file.
